DRRR! Dating Sim Raira Days
by TakaneSora-chan
Summary: This is a story of what a DRRR! dating sim would be like if it were just the Raira gang of Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra, and Kadota! I hope you enjoy the story! OCx? Please review on which path you would like the OC to take


**Sora-chan: Hey viewers! I got this idea while walking home from school; I was thinking of making a dating simulation of 'DRRR!' in Raira Days! So, as you the player, would get to choose out of Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra, Kadota, or Chikage. Format is…**

"…speech…" = Quotation Marks

_**thoughts = **_**Bold **+ _Italics_

[…text messages…] = Brackets

**…Online Chat Room…**= Underline + **Bold**

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Start New Game?**

** Yes No**

**Name?**

**Natsume**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. Its sound irritating and leaving a headache. My arm rises to my alarm clock and drops down onto it, slamming it into my night stand. I grip it with strength before holding it up to my face and reading the time, 7: 30 a.m. I groan out loud in exhaustion before rolling of the bed and creating a loud thud in the small bedroom of my apartment. Hi my name is Natsume, I am starting my first year of Raira Academy today. You see, I just moved to Ikebukuro, Tokyo.I know, I know. It is an irregular time to start my freshman year of high school, but I passed an extra hard acceptance test! Well barely...

Anyways, I hop back up to rush over to the bathroom of my small messy apartment. I splash soothing warm water onto my face, later wiping it with a wash towel. I stare at my reflection in the mirror; I observe a girl with messy chocolate brown hair about to her shoulders, drowsy amber eyes, and fair skin. I sigh after glancing at my image before picking up my comb and beginning to comb my hair straight. I tie up a bit of my hair on the left side of my bangs with a cute white ribbon. I gaze at myself again, looking at my finished work. I feel proud that I could make myself look better than I usually did.

This is when I walk out of the bathroom and check the time... 8:00! I'm going to be late! I hastily rush to change out of my pajamas to my school uniform, I had to leave without my blazer because of this. Anyways, I ran out the front door, though I stopped to lock it, and I steadily scurry off to my school. Thank goodness that it was close by... By the time I got to my classroom, class had already begun. I slam the door open rudely, causing everyone to pay attention to me. This is really embarrassing... Everyone is boring holes through my flesh like nothing...

I awkwardly march over so I was next to the teacher and in front of the black board. "M-my name is Natsume Shuu! P-please take care of me!" I bow my whole torso so that I wasn't facing the audience, trying to hide my embarrassment. _**I can't believe I stumbled! Ahhh... this is so embarrassing!**_I feel my face flush in humiliation. I return to a straight pose, trying my best to smile in my flustered state.

The teacher points at a seat in the back of the room, gesturing me to take my seat before announcing, "Okay, so who wants to help Shuu-san around the school!" The class stays somewhat silent. I feel kind of down... I mean _no one_ wants to tour me around... I observe everyone in front of me, none of them raise their hand. The teacher continues on, "Okay than... I'll just choose someone. Lets see... how about Heiwajima-san!" After the teacher calls out the name, the rest of the class immediately gasp and whisper to each other. _**I wonder what Heiwajima-san is like?** _

My question was soon answered by a strong, irritated voice, "No thanks." It was the blonde boy sitting next to me. He seemed tall, at least six feet, and his mocha eyes had a certain shine with the lighting of the room.

The teacher glares at the boy who sits next to me before threatening, "Do you want detention, Mr. Heiwajima."

The blond teen pauses before answering with a sigh, "Fine..."

The teacher immediately smile and than declares, "Anyways, welcome Ms. Shuu and I hope you enjoy our class. Now, everyone turn to..." The teacher trails on and begins homeroom.

* * *

The bell has just rung, declaring that lunch has begun. I take out my bento from my bag carefully, not wanting to drop the contents. In the corner of my eye I notice something. Heiwajima-san was getting out of his seat and has already started to walk out of the class room for lunch. I speed up my usual walking pace to grab his wrist in the middle of the hallway. He glares at me, giving me a strained growl before asking, "What?"

I try my best to smile at him before replying, "Can I eat lunch with you?"

He turns away from me before giving me a blunt, "Yes." before turning back to me and requesting,"Can you let go of my hand now?"

I feel my face heat up to a bright red color as I stumble to back away from the teen. He gestures me to follow him and I do. He walks up the stairs to the roof as I stalk behind him. I feel almost frightened... no more like nervous, of the blonde teen's presence. I gulp in some air as he gestures me to walk through the open entrance to the rooftop before him. I gave him a slight bow muttering a light, "Thank you." before striding through the door.

This is when I tripped on something.** A rope... no maybe the flooring...** My cheek felt a chill, possibly the concrete ground. Then a sound like a crash filled my ears as I felt cool liquid splash on my face. **Water? **The fluid fills my ears second by second, clogging the voices of the outside world.

**Oh I get it now... It's a prank... who would do this... I don't know anyone from this school... do I? Maybe, there is someone here I know from long time ago, it is just that I don't remember... ** My thoughts ending there, I black out, only hearing a slight concerned, but more shocked scream,

"Natsume?!"

* * *

**Sora-chan: Hello~ Hey viewers! I'm taking in a poll of which two character paths Natsume should take! Your choices are...**

**Shizuo Heiwajima**

**Izaya Orihara**

**Shinra Kishitani**

**Kyohei Kadota**

**...sorry I don't really have enough info on Chikage so I can't do his path. Now, please vote which two paths you want Natsume to take when you review!**

**I hope you enjoyed the story~**


End file.
